Se busca novio con biblioteca
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Hinata amaba los libros mas que a nada en su mundo para ella jamas existió nada mas que leer una buena historia , sus amigos estan preocupados de que para ella no exista nada mas ¿pero estará el amor por tocar pronto a su puerta?
1. Chapter 1

**_Buenas dias mis querido lectores, como siempre la molestosa de onighiri XD insistiendo en publicar sus historias por estos rumbos _**

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado y odiado Kishimoto _**

**_¡que comience la lectura!_**

* * *

**Se busca novio con biblioteca**

"Eres callada y misteriosa, una rareza entre las mujeres, prefieres un libro antes que el maquillaje…. pero es esa tu magia que me hace cada día mirarte"

Las imágenes se deslizaron por mi mente con un facilidad que me sentí tan viva y alegre de tener en entre mis manos aquel libro nuevo , sonreí satisfecha mientras las hojas se deslizaban entre mis dedos y mis ojos perlas se movían al compas de las letras, ajuste tranquilamente mis gafas , puse en mi ipod una dulce canción que fuera mi acompañante para mis aventuras y con tranquilidad deslice entre mis labios una paleta eso definitivamente era mi cielo

-¡Hinata, Hinata!- escuche desde lo lejos pero yo solo decidí fingir demencia y seguir en mi mundo

-¡Hinata de nuevo leyendo un libro !- una manos grandes me tomaron por los hombres y yo solo brinque sorprendía y molesta por la interrupción -!moo Kiba!- gruñí mientras cerraba mi libro y lo miraba con un puchero , el solo me miro resignado - A este paso jamás conseguirás novio-

Un calor inundo mis mejillas ante su comentario, ya sabía yo que no era muy popular y que esa peculiar costumbre mía de meterme entre los libros no hacía más que hacer me invisible ante el sexo masculino , pero no era necesario decir me eso yo hace años me había resignado a quedar me sola con mis libros y tal vez un gato … -¡ No estoy buscando novio!- el solo rio divertido y acaricio mi cabellos con cariño , le sonreí tímidamente

Mi nombres es Hinata Hyuga , tengo 16 años , soy bajita de piel tan blanca que Kiba suele decir parezco un fantasma , tengo unos ojos de un extraño color perla y un cabello tan largo que me llaga hasta las pantorrillas de un intenso color negro que suele destellar en color azul peor mi mayor rasgó es que amo la lectura , leer para mi resulta un placer tan indescriptible que hasta el día de hoy no he encontrado una sola cosa capaz de superar mi amor por ello , mis tardes, mañanas y días siempre estoy con los ojos pegados en alguna nueva historia, los únicos que me comprenden son mis amigos Kiba y Shino , son las únicas personas a parte de mi familia a quienes quiero de verdad son parte de mi perfecto universo feliz .

-Hinata no deberías leer mientras caminas por la calle - dijo Shino quien ya se encontraba a mi lado tan tranquilo y apacible como solo él podía , yo solo baje mi cabeza algo avergonzada por el regaño – lo…se pero… es …que..-

-Amas tanto leer que no puedes evitarlo - Kiba completo satisfecho – eres tan predecible Hinata-

Yo solo atine a mirarle alegre de que mi amigo me entendiera sin necesidad de soltar palabras , la timidez era una de mis penosas acompañantes de toda la vida y el pasar tanto tiempo en mis libros hacia tan difícil para mi poder soltar palabras en el mundo real , ¡rayos porque es tan difícil interactuar con la gente! Me reclame mentalmente.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Shino - ¿de qué se trata esta vez? - tuve la necesidad de apretar el libro contra mi mecho como queriendo que sus relatos quedaran impregnado en mi mente - De ninjas- Kiba alzo una ceja intrigado , como esperando que empezara con mi relato – Un mundo donde la gente es entrenada para ser ninjas y el protagonista es uno de ellos , es algo torpe y suele fallar mucho - sonreí aun más feliz de pensar en aquel chico de fantasía , deseando en secreto conocerlo - pero también es muy perseverante , nunca se rinde y es muy alegre- finalice haciendo me una imagen mental de aquel chico – Yo creo que me he enamorado –

Mis amigos suspirados resignados de mis comunes "enamoramientos" pero era los mas cercano que había estado nunca de enamorar me de alguien –¡Hinata , ya te lo dije uno no puede enamorar se de personajes de ficción!- yo solo hice un puchero molesta de que atacaran a mi nuevo chico- Pero Kiba … es lindo-

Shino solo observo en silencio como es que me enfrascaba en una de nuestra acostumbrada discusión de por qué debería enamorar me de una persona real –¡ ¡Hash que se necesita para que te fijes en un chico real ! – grito fastidiado Kiba de mi necedad

-¡que tenga una biblioteca!- grite apenada , mientras mi amigo me miro algo asombrado por mi afirmación – si… si .. tuviera…Muchos…libros..definitivamente me enamoraría de el- afirme apenada mientras jugaba con mis dedos , en mi mente se creó la imagen mental de un guapo caballero que me ofrecía su manso y me llevaba volando a aun cielo lleno de libros , lleno de hermosas fantasías donde me perdería todos los días poco en realidad me importaba el caballero pero creo que eso sería necesario para enamorar me tal vez

\- Hinata , mejor cómprate un gato- soltó mi amigo con una gotita de sudor en su frente - se llamara Kyubi-sama - afirme divertida de la conclusión de mi amigo y seguimos nuestro camino a a casa con tranquilidad , mientras yo me sentía ansiosa de llegar y enfrascar me de nuevo en mi libro … quien necesita un novio en la vida real pensé arrogante .

"La chica tímida miro con alegría cuando por fin vio cumplido el gran sueño de su amor al ser reconocido por toda la aldea y solo supo llorar de alegría al ver sus metas cumplidas - gracias a Kami-sama- susurro mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas"

Una tenue música acompaño ese momento en mi mente que se proyectaba como si fuera una película y yo me sentí aquella tímida chica que amaba en secreto a aquel interactivo ninja , desee momentáneamente tal vez algún día amar a alguien como ella lo hacía , de manera tan sincera y pura pero deseche los pensamientos cuando recordé que a menos que el chico tuviera una biblioteca detrás de el probablemente jamás llamaría mi atención así que solo suspire resignada – No tengo remedio – dije a la nada y decidí levantar me para dirigirme a clases, el día de hoy Shino y kiba tenían un entrenamiento especia con Gay-sensei por lo que no pude disfrutar de su compañía asique retire a la azotea donde me enfrasque de nuevo en mi lectura, la soledad nunca a sido un problema para mi .

Camine con tranquilidad entre los pasillos , imaginándome dentro de esa academia ninja donde todos levaban protectores y lanzaban cuniais pensando que tal vez la escuela no sería tan aburrida si fuera como en los libros , lleno de aventuras , pasillos secretos , amores latentes … quisiera vivir en mis historias pensé soñadora , cerré mis ojos y disfrute de cree me viviendo en uno de mis cuentos , lose era rara pero disfrutaba mi propia rareza.. amaba mi mundo

Me adentre en mi salón en silencio sin mirar a nadie pero cuando mis ojos se dirigieron a mi asiento me sorprendí al encontrar un curioso empaque multicolor sobre mi pupitre y con nerviosismo me acelere a tomarlo y lo abrí con nerviosismo dentro había uno libro que tenía en grandes letra doradas "Nuestro propio cuento" yo lo mire impresionada ¿Quién había dejando algo así para mi? Abrí el libro algo emocionada y entonces me percate de la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba dentro

"_Aun no tengo la biblioteca para ofrecerte…pero por lo menos déjame comenzar con el primer ejemplar de la gran biblioteca que construiré para ti" _

_Tu siempre admirador : Naruto_

_Pd: te ves linda cuando lees_

Las mejillas se arremolinaron en un intenso color rojo y por instinto voltee hacia todos lados buscando al tal Naruto pero para mi vergüenza había pasado tanto tiempo entre libros que nunca me había tomado la molestia de aprender a reconocer mi compañeros -Naruto- escuche entre la platicas de mis compañeros y pos instinto voltee hacia esa voz .

una mirada azul capto la mía y por un instante mi tiempo pareció congelarse , el me sonrió y yo ya me sentía perdida ante los extraños latidos que se dieron en mi pecho con ese simple gesto …"tal vez no necesite un biblioteca " pensé hipnotizada

El movió solo siguió mirándome con sus intensos ojos azules y levanto su mano revelando una pequeña nota "me gusta que me mires… te aseguro lo harás más seguido" yo solo baje la mirada perturbada y tan roja como un tomate pensado que tal vez la llegada de kyubi-sama se atrasaría un poco y de reojo volvía mirarlo y sonreí tímidamente "Creo que encontrado un nuevo personaje"

Una nueva historia comenzaba…

"por que yo no pretendo sacarte de tu mundo sino contemplar tu belleza desde fuera .. Esperando paciente a que tu un día decidieras mirar me, he invitar me a adentrar me con contigo"

* * *

**¿Bueno que tal? lose no es la gran cosa de historia pero es que vi la frase del título en un face y mi mente comenzó a volar sobre ello XDD**

**Estoy considerando darle un segundo capítulo pero nose XD me gusta mucho este tipo de relato corto XD ¿ustedes que opinan?¿le parece una continuación?**

**Matane!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

les traigo la segunda parte!

para ustedes :3

jeje espero les guste!

* * *

Los pasillos parecieron llenarse de silenciosos murmullos cuando su pasos se hicieron presentes entre la multitud , su sonrisa pareció soltar suspiros y su mirada arrancar fantasías a todas esa ilusas estudiantes de preparatoria que veían aquel peculiar rubio con anhelo ¿cómo no hacerlo si él era el popular de populares ?

Todos le miraban claro ,eso parecía creer la multitud - lo siento- afirmo una silenciosa voz al topar de bruces con el despampanante rubio pero para molestia del muchacho sus disculpas no ameritaron ni siquiera una mirada de la aludida sino que esta con la misma solo se limito a desaparecer de su camino "que mujer tan desconsiderara " pensó sintiendo el golpe a su ególatra personalidad .. - deberías tan si quiera mirar me - mas cuyo bajito con un ligero rubor perdido entre su tostada piel.

Hinata Hyuga era el nombre sus "pesadillas" , la chica cuya mirada jamás le dirigía esa extraña y rarita mujer que día tras día topaba con el en la escuela pero sus disculpas solía ser mera repetición porque era fácil saber que su mente estaba inmersa en otro mundo lejano al de el … y eso siempre lo intrigaba

Le dedico un rápida mirada mientras ella se alejaba tranquilamente con sus ojos fijos en aquel libro y se pregunto deseoso que se sentiría ser mirado por ella … suspirando por ser parte de esos cuentos con los que ella parecía perderse día a día

Recordó con insistencia las veces que ella siempre chocaba con el pero sus disculpas parecían lejanas de su verdaderos pensamientos .. Siempre ausente .. siempre tan intrigante … siempre tan fascinante

-por que no le hablas y ya – menciono su amiga Sakura cuando con centésima vez en el día ella captaba su mirada - no se de que hablas- mascullo orgullo el rubio … ¿Cómo podía el fijar se en mujer tan rara? Pensó fastidiado

_Semanas pasaron_

_Estaciones llegaron_

_Sonrisas fueron y vinieron_

_Pero sus miradas no se toparon_

_Ella vivía en un país lejano_

_Pero el soñaba con vivir a su lado_

_Porque ella vivía sus fantasías_

_Y el añoraba ser una de ellas_

El sonido de su voz tan tímida pareció mantener lo en un trance- Muchas gracias por leer tan bello poema para la clase señorita Hyuga- menciono el profesos Iruka ante su alumna que parecía un pequeño faro rojo brillando entre sus compañeros , la joven solo se sentó lo más pronto y pareció querer esconderse entre sus dos amigos quienes le daban ligeras palmaditas de ánimo – vamos Hinata no seas tan tímida – regaño Kiba a su amiga

Y Naruto solo observo todo sintiéndose tan ajeno ¿podría el un día hablar con ella así? Pero tal parecieron que sus pensamientos volaron hacia ello porque aquel extraño chico perro solo se voltio hacia el y con una sonrisa le guiño un ojo susurrando – tu tampoco seas tan tímido hehe- el rubio solo dio un salto completamente perturbado de ser descubierto cayendo hacia atrás con todo y silla -¡ Naruto !- regaño el maestro a rubio pero este pareció no escuchar porque sus ojo de nueva cuanta parecieron mirar hacia ella que solo miraba sorprendida hacia el .

Y por un momento esa fugaz mirada fue suficiente para confirmar lo que su boca se negaba a declarar "Me he enamorado de la rarita del grupo" , sus mejilla se tornaron mas rojas y su garganta pareció secarse ante tan descubrimiento ... no habían cruzado nunca mas de dos palabras , sus sonrisas jamás había sido para el , sus mirada perla y azul nunca habían chocado ni siquiera podía afirmar victorioso que ella le hubiese regalado aun quesea uno de sus tímidos sonrojos al hablar …pero ya la sentía tan profundamente tatuada en su corazón

¿Acaso eso era el amor a primera vista?

EL invierno pareció cubrir lentamente el panorama de un bello color blanco aquel día cuando la vio tan tranquila leyendo en aquel árbol de cerezo , sus labios se curvaron en una sincera sonrisa mientras sus ojos miraban sin cesar los miles de caracteres y kanjis que conformaban tan grueso libro y ante sus azules ojos fue el cuadro más hermoso nunca antes pintado ..

-¡Hinata,Hinata!- Se escucho a lo lejos esa voz de ese chico perro que con sus entrañas señas lograba irritar a Naruto pero la morena pareció no enterarse de nada y yo como un acosador me acerque ansioso de saber de qué hablarían ¿ desde cuándo me había vuelto yo tan loco? Pensó asustado de su recién descubierto comportamiento acosador

\- A este paso jamás conseguirás novio- sus pasamientos fueron interrumpido cuando la palabra _novio_ hizo acto de presencia y cubierto entre los arbusto trató de escuchar atentamente..

-¡ No estoy buscando novio!- replico la morena tan roja como un tomate e instintivamente pensó en lo lindo que se veía su sonrojo imaginando que se sentiría que esos fueran solo para el

Recordó como Sakura y su margado amigo Sasuke habían insistido en que le hablara , recordó como las primeras semanas no había para de quejar se de la morena por tropezar con el todo los días , recordó curioso como aquello amigos raros de Hinata siempre me mandaban señales para que se acercara.. pero no pudo rememorar ese momento exacto cuando sus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar ¿El popular fijando se en la rarita y hasta acosándola? Que acaso ¿ existía historia más rara que contar?... pero de nuevo cuando sentía dudar de su cordura , la miraba y sus dudas parecían desaparecer ahí tan apacible ,tan feliz , tan bella solo siendo "ella"

Los oyó suspirar mientras la miraban –¡Hinata , ya te lo dije uno no puede enamorar se de personajes de ficción!- la miro hacer un ligero puchero infantil y se me sintió algo celoso de no ser ese ninja raro que decía…tal vez hacia un cosplay de ese "ninja naranja" se ganaría una mirada pensó - Pero Kiba … es lindo-

l –¡ ¡Hash que se necesita para que te fijes en un chico real ! – grito fastidiado aquel chico perro y yo sentí como mis esperezases se perdían , tal vez ni siquiera un cosplay serviría para que me notara pensó deprimido

-¡que tenga una biblioteca!- la escuche gritar a todo pulmón y sus ojos se abrieron impresionado por lo curioso de su petición – si… si .. Tuviera…Muchos…libros..definitivamente me enamoraría de el- comento avergonzada y Naruto solo pidió internamente a Kami-sama que le regalara muchos libros para regalar le solo a ella y que esta le regalara esa angelical sonrisa en recompensa una que solo fuera solo suya

o-o-o

Naruto suspiro por enésima vez mientras observaba perdido el techo de su habitación pensando en lo que había sucedido esa tarde ¿una biblioteca entera? Pensó algo angustiado…. El nunca había sido un amante de la lectura y fuera de esos extraños libros que su padrino Ero-senin le había regalado, no tenia realmente un libro que valiera la pena pensó derrotado ¿Cómo podría el regalar le una biblioteca entera ? lloriqueo mientras gritaba contra su almohada totalmente frustrado- ¡quiero llegar a ella datebayo!- grito molesto y como esas veces que casi nunca sucedían en su despistado cerebro una idea cruzo en su mente "Me he enamorado" recordó en su mente "Deja de enamorarte de personajes ficticios"

Y como si toda su energía hubiese recobrado fuerza...Corrió hacia su escritorio.

"_Erase una vez…_

_Un torpe chico hiperactivo_

_Enamorado de una linda tímida_

_Niña rara…._

_Ella siempre parecía estar tan lejos_

_Y el siempre tan cerca_

_Ella suspiraba por sus cuentos.._

_El suspiraba por ella…_

_Un día triste_

_Pido un deseo_

_Aun fugaz estrella_

_¿Podrías hacer que me vea?_

_Le pidió en secreto_

_Con vierte me en un libro_

_Le rogo al brillante lucero_

_¡Uno tan grande!¡ tan maravilloso!_

_Que nunca acabe de leerlo_

_Uno tan bello_

_Tan especial_

_Que nunca lo separe de su pecho_

_Deja me convertir me en la letras_

_Que ella lea y relea con esmero_

_Deja me ser el pensamiento…_

_Que se quede en su frente_

_Y la frase célebre que digan sus labios_

_Deja me ser … algo en su vida"_

Naruto observo sonriente su primer cuento y acaricio con orgullo las apenas tres hojas que pudo llenar … tal vez no podía dar le una biblioteca pero seguro le construiría una con cada cuanto , con cada frase con todo lo que viniera a su mente porque aun que sonara extraño cuando ella ocupaba su mente creía podría lograr hasta lo imposible

* * *

_Fin!_

_Muy bien lo logre!_

_Al fin termine la continuación que les debía *-*_

_Y no se si les gustara pero a mi si me gusto … ya lose querían una continuación de una especie de cita pero sentí que explicar como nuestro Naruto se enamoraba era importante *-* porque mi chico rubio no es un cazador es solo un dulce empedernido enamorado que no sabe cómo llegar a su dulce chica rara *u*_

_En fin _

_Matane!_

_¿me regalas un review por el esfuerzo? :3_


End file.
